secondsightfandomcom-20200213-history
Preparation
Preparation is the second mission in Second Sight. It takes place in the Kastein USMC Base on 19th February, 14:00 hrs. Synopsis On short notice, Dr John Vattic reports to a US military base in Germany, where he expects to provide expert scientific advice. Upon arrival, he learns that he is required to undergo military training prior to the briefing for a squad mission. Objectives Additional Modes In addition to the main mission, Preparation also has three additional game modes to help train Vattic further: JC's Pistol Training This is a re-run of the firing range section from the normal mission, but with different targets. Franklin's Sniper Training This is also a re-run of the firing range section from the normal mission, but with different targets. Diligence: Starke's Extra Challenge This challenge puts all of John's skills to the test. Armed with only a Pistol, Sniper Rifle and Tranquilizer, Vattic must make his way past several soldiers and into a warehouse, to steal a set of enemy documents. Vattic can report to Dr Patrick Ballard MD for medical attention during this mission. Quotes Start Dr John Vattic: "Excuse me. I'm Vattic, Dr John Vattic." Colonel Joshua Starke: "Ah, finally. Colonel Joshua Starke, US Marines." John: "Good to meet you, Colonel." Starke: "This way, Dr Vattic." John: "Thanks, call me John. So what's all this about? Look, I'm glad to be of help, but one day's notice is barely enough time for me..." Starke: "We're out of time, Dr Vattic. Can you handle a sidearm?" John: "They said my role was strictly advisory." Starke: "Then advise yourself to get some weapons training. My squad doesn't nursemaid tourists." John: "I'm in a squad now?" Starke: "We'll explain it all at the briefing. Eighteen hundred hours - be there." End The General: "...and has expressed some concern that his research could be a threat in the wrong hands. We've managed to verify his identity as Viktor Grienko, seen here studying in St. Petersburg, where after boasting he would revolutionise psychology, he was kicked out for unethical practices. Nine years later, he found a happy home with the Germans, running experiments into psychic phenomena at a POW camp on the Belorussian border. In 1944, the Red Army liberated the camp, and claimed that Grienko was killed in the assault. However, rumours soon surfaced of a research project, initiated by Stalin in Western Siberia, which ties in nicely with his recent appearances at the US HydroCarb pipeline being built outside Tyumen Oblast. Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like you to go and find out what Professor Grienko has been researching for the past 50 years and why he's so desperate to be granted political asylum. Colonel." Starke: "Thank you sir. The Pentagon has given us permission for a small team insertion. The WinterICE squad will drop here, in Tyumen Oblast, just 30 clicks for the HydroCarb pipeline. From there we will track down Grienko and his research. Any questions?" John: "Yeah, are you crazy?" Starke: "No, Dr Vattic. Any other questions?" John: "How did the US approve anything so politically risky?" General: "That's classified." John: "Then how did you "confirm" psychic research?" General: "Also classified." John: "Then why do you want me here?" William Robert 'Tex' Jackson: "We don't." Starke: "Our advisor tells us we may need your expertise on the ground." John: "Okay. Well, my expertise says that it's a fraud. I debunk psychics, I don't confirm them." Jayne Wilde: "Perhaps you've never met a real one?" Starke: "Meet Jayne Wilde, Dr Vattic. She's..." John: "Yes, I know who she is. She's a mystic. She's a fake! She's your advisor?" Jayne: "Hello John. Good to see you again." John: "Every time I publish, your "special-advisor" attacks my work for being straight-jacketed by the scientific method!" Jayne: "Doesn't the scientific method call for weighing the evidence before drawing a conclusion?" John: "Exactly." Jayne: "Well, how do you know Grienko is a fraud?" John: "Well I... I'm not going to Siberia." Jayne: "A pity, because no one else can save us." Trivia *This mission is set earlier than any other in the game. *Preparation is the only mission that does not have a unique soundtrack. *Preparation is the only mission to have additional modes. *Both Vattic and Starke wear unique outfits for this mission. *All weapons in this mission fire paintballs, except for a hidden Assault Rifle in the armoury. **If JC sees Vattic holding the Rifle before taking his challenge, he will ask John to return it, which he can do by talking to him. **If John does not return the Rifle, any Marines who see him using it will sound the alarm, causing the marines to attack Vattic with live ammunition. Vattic can kill both the marines and WinterICE members, however, it is impossible to kill the Colonel (who will be carrying a rare LMG). If Vattic dies, the 'Psycho' Enigma cutscene will be shown. Category:Missions Category:Past